Our Inmortal Love
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Karin Honshi a tenido extraños sueños con un muchacho de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesas, y tambien de un incendio que ella ni siquiera lo ha vivido. Toushirou Hitsugaya el segundo hijo de la familia Hitsugaya a encontrado lo que en toda su larga vida habia creido perdido. ¿Qué destino les traera a estos dos jovenes cuando vuelvan a encontrarse... SUMMARY DENTRO.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Immortal Love**

**(Nuestro Amor Inmortal)**

Ok para comenzar este es mi primer fic HITSUKARIN, lamento mucho mis faltas de ortografía. Bueno mejor ya no les quito el tiempo para que puedan leer a gusto este fic.

**SINOPSIS:** Karin Honshi a tenido extraños sueños con un muchacho de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesas, y tambien de un incendio que ella ni siquiera lo ha vivido. Toushirou Hitsugaya el segundo hijo de la familia Hitsugaya a encontrado lo que en toda su larga vida habia creido perdido. ¿Qué destino les traerá a estos dos jóvenes cuando vuelvan a encontrarse después de un siglo de aquella tragedia que vivieron la familia Hitsugaya y Kurosaki?

**ADVERTENCIA:**** BLEACH y sus personas NO me pertenecen, sino a nuestro queridísimo TITE KUBO-SENSEI. Por cierto si BLEACH fuera mío ya hubiera hecho una película HITSUKARIN o ICHIRUKI, o mejor de ambos.**

Ahora sí que empiece el show.

* * *

Hubo una vez había un joven muchacho quien estaba comprometido con la cuarta hija del líder más poderoso de su clan, aquel muchacho lo llamaban "el príncipe de hielo" porque no demostraba sus sentimientos a nadie ni siquiera a su familia o el simple hecho porque su mirada reflejaba frialdad pura. En cambio a la chica ella también tenía un apodo, la llamaban "la princesa de fuego" porque por el simple hecho ella mostraba una calidez en su mirada y también porque dejaba expuestos un fuerte carácter que ninguna mujer podía expresar.

Con el pasar del tiempo aquel "príncipe de hielo" comenzó a caer en los "encantos" de su prometida, pues siendo una chica diferente a las demás sintió un gran interés en ella. sus familiares y amigos siempre los juntaban para que su relación creciera más y más, y un día todo cambio en ese repentino momento en aquella pareja, por fin se enamoraron. El corazón de hielo de aquel príncipe se derritió por completo gracias a los cálidos sentimientos de la princesa.

Las dos familias de los novios no tardaron en organizar la boda. En fin el día que todos habían esperado había llegado; los invitados, las dos familias, los amigos y todos los clanes observaron con alegría a la futura pareja matrimonial al pie del altar. La novia lucía un hermoso de diseñador que le hacía lucir su escultural figura y a la vez su eterna belleza, mientras que el novio también lucía un traje de diseñador haciendo lucir extremadamente guapo.

En ese momento la feliz pareja se miraron como aquella vez que se conocieron, con asombro y alegría, y que más con un toque de amor. No faltaba mucho para que ambos pronunciaran sus votos matrimoniales y para después sellar su beso de amor que tanto deseaban en ese momento. Lamentablemente todo aquel sueño de las parejas de enamorados todo tiene una tragedia, en ese instante una terrible explosión irrumpió el lugar del festejo.

Los gritos de los invitados no tardaron en escucharse en lugar, las llamas del fuego comenzaron a expandirse por todo el salón mientras que este consumía todo a su paso. Todas las personas incluyendo a las dos familias y los amigos de los novios salieron del lugar mientras miraban con terror como las llamas consumían el lugar del evento. En ese momento el joven príncipe buscaba a su alrededor a su novia con una terrible preocupación, comenzó a preguntar a cada invitado e incluyendo a sus amigos y a los hermanos de su novia por el paradero de ella.

Nadie sabía en donde estaba la futura esposa del joven muchacho, fue en eso cuando el joven príncipe escucho un grito desgarrador que había provenido dentro del lugar en donde se celebraría la boda de ambos amantes. En ese momento el joven novio reacciono de manera brusca mientras corría hacia el incendio mientras gritaba el nombre de su prometida, justamente cuando iba a entrar el hermano mayor del príncipe lo sostuvo en ese instante mientras que el joven novio intentaba separarse de su hermano para rescatar a su novia de las garras de aquellas llamas de la muerte.

De pronto una segunda explosión apareció destruyendo y expandiendo las llamas en todo el lugar de la ceremonia. Los gritos del joven novio comenzaron a resonar en los oídos de todos los presentes mientras que ellos observaban como él intentaba librarse del agarre de su hermano mayor. Nombraba el nombre de su amada con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle el dolor de su garganta o que su voz ya gastada ya no se escuchaba, simplemente seguía y seguía nombrando a la persona quien le había cambiado la vida. Finalmente un fuerte y sonoro grito libero con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este se escuchara hasta los cielos.

Las llamas se consumieron junto con los escombros de la iglesia que era el lugar donde se casarían aquella pareja. Todas las personas presentes al igual que la familia de la novia lloraron esa noche por la pérdida de su princesa y a la vez de la que según seria la esposa del joven novio, quien se encontraba de lo que alguna vez fue la entrada de aquella iglesia. El joven miro con rabia, dolor y tristeza el lugar mientras que las gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, el príncipe comenzó en apretar con fuerza su mandíbula y sus manos mientras que todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la terrible rabia que en ese momento sentía.

En ese mismo instante soltó un fuerte grito nuevamente el nombre de su amada en un tono quebrado y lleno de dolor y tristeza, mientras que él caía de rodillas de manera brusca en el suelo. Oculto por completo su rostro en el suelo mientras que las gruesas lagrimas caían sin para de sus ojos cerrados. Esa noche que todos pensaban que terminaría como un cuento de hadas había acabado como una historia de terror.

* * *

La verdad no me gustó mucho en escribir esta parte de la historia, pero tenía que hacerlo pues es parte del show así que si lastime sus sentimientos lo lamento mucho. T-T

No olviden comentar, acepto cualquier crítica.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	2. Capítulo 1: El Incio del Comienzo

**Our Immortal Love**

**(Nuestro Amor Inmortal)**

Hola, holitas minna-san espero que les esté gustando este divertido fic, agradezco aquellos lectores que me hayan dejado sus comentarios y que hayan agregado esta historia a sus favoritos.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece, sino a TITE KUBO-SENSEI. Si fuera mío ya hubiera puesto una relación entre KARIN Y TOSHIROU.**

Disfruten la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Inicio del Comienzo.**

Karin's Pov:

_"En ese mismo instante soltó un fuerte grito nuevamente el nombre de su amada en un tono quebrado y lleno de dolor y tristeza, mientras que él caía de rodillas de manera brusca en el suelo. Oculto por completo su rostro en el suelo mientras que las gruesas lagrimas caían sin para de sus ojos cerrados. Esa noche que todos pensaban que terminaría como un cuento de hadas había acabado como una historia de terror."_

Escuche a la profesora Mitsuki relatarnos la leyenda de… vaya la verdad es que no me acuerdo del título, es más, ni siquiera me llama la atención ese tipo de historias de romances y cosas que no tengan sentido alguno con el amor. Miro con aburrición a toda la clase que en realidad son puras chicas, sus caras de idiotas sin cerebro me sacan la verdad de quicio.

Oh, perdón no me he presentado mi nombre es Karin Honshi, tengo 16 años y estudio en la preparatoria para chicas de Karakura. Básicamente me considero una amante de los deportes, en especial el soccer, y la verdad con respecto a estudiar en un colegio de chicas es bastante aburrido ya que no es nada divertido. ¿Por qué? Simple, porque aquí solamente reina la idiotez y la aburrición de chicas que se creen Paris Hilton, Britney Spears, u otras tontas modelos sin cerebro que ni siquiera merecen existir.

En fin a lo que iba, me identifico como una persona deportista y que siempre podrás contar conmigo en lo que sea; bueno a excepción de cosas que jamás irían conmigo. Vivo con mi tía Hera y mi prima Miragetsu, ya que en un accidente automovilístico perdí a mis padre y bueno yo fui la única sobreviviente ese trágico suceso. Bueno ahora si al grano luego les cuento mi "trágica" historia de mi pasado.

– _"Todos dicen que despues de ese horrible y trágico accidente de la prometida del príncipe, él volvió a cerrar nuevamente su corazón y a volver a hacer lo que era antes; en el "príncipe de hielo"_. Algunas personas cuentan de que algún día aquella princesa surgirá de las cenizas como el ave fénix para reencontrarse con su amado y sanar aquel corazón de hielo que tanto tiempo ha estado congelado y herido." – y es en tres, dos, uno… los molestos suspiros de todas las chicas latosas comenzaron a inundar el salón.

– Mitsuki-sensei, ¿usted cree que esa historia es cierta? – pregunto Saya, la chica más molesta del salón y además la más popular de la escuela.

– ¿Usted cree que algún día esa princesa volverá a renacer y encontrarse con su príncipe? – pregunto otra ignorante de mis compañeras.

– Bueno solamente es una leyenda, niñas. – emboce una sonrisa graciosa ala escuchar los bufidos de decepción de mis compañeras. – Pero como decía mi abuelita; "las leyendas son lecciones y contienen verdades".

– OOOOOOH. – en ese momento rodee mis ojos de aburrición, por favor que la clase termine ahora, y gracias a ese momento la campana sonó.

– Gracias al cielo. – murmure agradecida.

– Bien niñas, no olviden que mañana a las 7:30 a.m. iremos de excursión al bosque de Karakura y necesito sus papeles de permiso firmados por sus padres. – nos explicó Mitsuki sensei mientras que todas mis compañeras asentían.

Salí como rayo del salón y de los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a los casilleros donde allí guardamos los zapatos, me quite los zapatos de la escuela para despues ponerme los tenis. Una vez que ya los tenia puestos comencé a correr como Ana Gabriela Guevara queriendo ganar la medalla de oro por toda la calle, cheque en mi muñeca derecha la hora; 3:30 p.m. faltaban otra media hora para llegar a mi casa y cambiarme de ropa y despues para ir al entrenamiento de soccer con mis amigos.

Faltaban 2 cuadras más para llegar a mi casa, seguí corriendo más y más rápido hasta que… había chocado con algo o mejor dicho con alguien. Debido al tremendo choque caí sentada mientras que me tallaba la nariz debido al golpe que recibí.

– ¡Auch! Oye ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto la persona con la quien había chocado, era la voz de una chica la que había chocado.

– Auch, si ¿Y tú? – pregunte algo adolorida mientras abrí un ojo para ver a la muchacha si se encontraba bien.

– Bueno me duele un poco el trasero y la frente pero sobreviví por lo menos, jajaja. – respondió aquella muchacha mientras que ambas soltamos una carcajada.

– Muy buena esa. – le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y despues la ayude a ella a levantarse.

– Gracias, bueno ya me tengo que ir adiós.

– Adiós. – me despedí de la chica mientras que ella seguía en su camino. – ¡Rayos se me está haciendo tarde! – exclame mientras checaba la hora de mi reloj.

No sé cuántas veces tuve que maldecir al mugroso tiempo ya que se me estaba haciendo bastante tarde para ir al entrenamiento, cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero en llegar fue avisar que había llegado y despues correr rápidamente hasta las escaleras. Finalmente había llegado a mi habitación, comencé a quitarme el uniforme para despues ponerme la ropa de deporte que simplemente era una blusa de manga corta y unos shorts. Tome la bolsa de red que en esta se encontraba mi balón de futbol y finalmente salí de mi habitación.

Me despedí de mi tía que estaba en la cocina y luego de mi prima que ya estaba en la entrada con una pequeña lonchera negra. Tome rápidamente la lonchera mientras me ponía los tenis a toda prisa, y finalmente salí de mi casa corriendo a todo lo que da para llegar al lugar de partida. Esquive con agilidad a las personas que se me cruzaban en mi camino mientras que yo seguía corriendo a toda prisa hasta el parque.

Una vez que llegue vi a todos mis amigos esperándome, ellos me mimaron con alivio mientras que yo les comenzaba a gritar que ya empezaran en hacer el calentamiento antes de jugar, y así lo hicieron. El calentamiento duro 30 minutos o menos en realidad no soy buena con el horario así que yo le calcularía eso.

En fin despues de calentamiento mis compañeros y yo comenzamos ya a jugar, empezamos a crear nuevas maniobras en como dominar más el balón y en quitarla de los oponentes. Despues de una y media de práctica mis compañeros y yo decidimos tomar un descanso y que va también para comer nuestros almuerzos. Justamente cuando empezaba a comer los onigiris que preparo mi tía, sentí como si algo o alguien me estuviera observando.

Deje de comer por un momento mientras comenzaba a mirar por todos lados de la cancha aquella extraña presencia, pero al fin y al cabo ya no le di importancia pues siempre me he imaginado cosas que no le tomo ni en cuenta. Volviendo a lo que iba, devore de una sola mordida el delicioso onigiri mientras lo saboreaba gustosamente.

* * *

Normal's Pov:

Mientras tanto en un techo de un local no tan lejos de la cancha se apreciaba a una chica de alrededor de unos 17 años, de estatura intermedia, tez morena, cabello negro recogido en una coleta y vestía simplemente unos shorts negros y blusa sin mangas color blanca y tenis negros de diario. Su mirada chocolate oscuro observaron a una Karin devorando su comida como si dependiera de ello, la joven morena dejo escapar un suspiro mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su short un iPhone5 color negro.

Ella enseguida comenzó a marcar el número del destinario con la que quería contactarse. Y una vez que el contacto contesto la llama la chica hablo enseguida con una voz seria pero tranquila.

– Soy yo… ya es hora de que continuemos con el plan. – la joven quien aún seguía viendo a Karin, no pudo evitar en sonreír cálidamente mientras escuchaba lo que le decía su contacto. – Has hecho un buen trabajo y te lo agradezco por todo lo que has hecho… seguiremos en contacto… y no te preocupes por Karin, yo la cuidare por el momento hasta que "él" y ella se reencuentren de nuevo. Adiós. – con eso la chica finalizo su llamada mientras guardaba su iPhone5 nuevamente. – Pronto nos volveremos a ver Karin.

Con eso la joven muchacha desapareció de la nada mientras que Karin platicaba justamente con sus compañeros. Mientras tanto en lo más profundo de un bosque apareció la chica que parecía estar muy cansada por el viaje que hizo, la morena comenzó a inhalar y exhalar con tranquilidad mientras levantaba su mirada para despues embozar una sonrisa nostálgica pero cálida. Frente a ella se encontraba una enorme mansión blanca y lujosa, la joven comenzó a caminar hasta la mansión mientras abría la enorme y negra reja que impedía el paso de la mansión. Ella jalo con rapidez la reja mientras que entraba en el lugar, luego cerro de paso para despues seguir en su camino.

Subió las escaleras de la mansión mientras que la fresca brisa rozaba su rostro moreno, una vez que llego al final de aquellas escaleras las puertas de esa mansión se abrieron de par en par. La chica entro sin pensarlo mientras que un olor familiar le llego a sus fosas nasales, era algo nostálgico y lleno de paz al recordar ese aroma despues de tanto tiempo de que no olerlo. En ese momento cuando entro fue recibida por dos filas de sirvientes dándole la más cálida de bienvenida.

– Bienvenida de vuelta a su hogar, Alexis Ikeda. – dijeron al unísono los sirvientes.

– ¡Alexis-nee-sama! – en ese momento una voz juvenil de una chica inundo el lugar mientras que la nombrada miro con gozo y felicidad a una chica que se había abalanzado sobre de ella.

– Hola Yuzu, me alegro verte de nuevo. – dijo Alexis en un tono cariñoso y alegre mientras miraba a la chica quien en ese momento estaba llorando de la felicidad.

– Alexis-nee-sama te extrañe mucho. – chillo de la alegría Yuzu mientras seguía abrazando a la morena.

– Yo también Yuzu, yo también. – respondió la morena mientras abrazaba a la peli castaña.

– ¿Y a nosotros no nos vas a saludar chaparra o es que estamos pintados? – en ese momento una voz varonil se presenció en ese momento.

– Ogichi, Ichigo. – exclamo Alexis al ver a dos muchachos parados al pie de la escalera junto con dos adultos. – Tía Masaki, tío Isshin.

– Bienvenida a casa, mi pequeña. – dijo una mujer de hermosa belleza, de cabello castaño, ojos avellanas, sonrisa angelical y tez blanca. Yuzu soltó a la morena mientras que ella comenzó a abrazar a todos los presentes.

– Los extrañe mucho. – dijo con una voz quebrada la joven Ikeda.

– Y nosotros a ti mi pequeña sobrina. – menciono un hombre alto y un poco robusto, de cabello negro, ojos cafés y tez bronceada.

– Nos alegra mucho de que hayas regresa Alexis. – dijo un chico alto de cabellera anaranjada, ojos avellanas y tez bronceada; mientras miraba con cariño a la morena.

– Si la verdad es que sin ti este lugar es como un infierno. – agrego otro muchacho igualito al otro muchacho pero a diferencia de él; este tenía el cabello un poco más claro y sus ojos eran dorados.

– Ogichi Kurosaki en esta casa no se dicen este tipo de palabras. – replico Masaki llamando la atención de su hijo.

– Jajajaja, ay Ogichi tu nunca cambiaras. – se burló Alexis del carácter del muchacho.

– Y no pienso hacerlo Alexis. – comento el gemelo de Ichigo.

– Bueno suficiente por hoy, ¿Dinos como te fue en el viaje Alexis? – pregunto la mujer en un tono curioso.

– Bien, todo resulto de maravilla allá en México tía Masaki. Ojala ustedes hubieran también, México es realmente hermoso. – comento la morena muy contenta.

– A nosotros también nos hubiera encanto en ir contigo Alexis. Pero ya sabes que no nos podíamos ir. – respondió Isshin en un tono calmado y algo nostálgico.

– Lo sé tío. – dijo la morena mientras desviaba su mirada en otro extremo de la mansión mientras miraba con nostalgia el retrato familiar. – Pero saben les traje algunos recuerdos de allá.

– Que bien. – exclamo Yuzu y Ogichi, mientras que Isshin y su esposa miraron y rieron de alegría a sus hijos.

– Bien apuesto que tienes hambre por todo el viaje que has hecho Alexis. – comento Masaki a su sobrina mientras que ella asentía levemente. – Bien entonces ve a tu habitación, toma un baño, relájate y te llamaremos cuando ya esté la cena; hoy le diré al chef que prepare tu comida predilecta.

– Esta bien tía Masaki. – con eso la chica se fue corriendo muy emocionada por las escaleras mientras miraba de reojo a sus familiares dedicándoles cada quien una diferente sonrisa.

Una vez que ella llego a su habitación sintió una nostalgia y a la vez alegría. Su habitación consistía una cama tipo dosel de madera de caoba pintada de un hermoso color chocolate al igual que un hermoso ropero tallado a mano, un espejo de cuerpo completo hecho en plata, un peinador de la Edad Victoriana que además tenía tres espejos en cada lado del mueble, un librero que era de 7 niveles que aún tenía un montón de libros que ya se habían leído.

La joven respiro y exhalo con nostalgia mientras que ella miraba en cada rincón de aquella habitación que había dejado bastante tiempo, en la esquina izquierda se encontraban su equipaje que ella misma le había encargo al chofer que se los llevara a la mansión cuando arribo en el aeropuerto de Karakura. Alexis se dirigió hacia una enorme y transparente cortina de seda mientras la deslizaba con delicadeza, detrás de aquella cortina estaba una puerta que era la de un balcón, la morena sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de par en par mientras que la fresca brisa del verano le acariciaba su rostro.

Salió de su habitación mientras miraba con alegría y emoción toda la ciudad de Karakura, vivir en una mansión que fue construida en la calina más alta del bosque de Karakura tenía era lo máximo; ya que podías ver toda la ciudad completa sin ir a esos pequeños observatorios de las expediciones del bosque. Alexis se dejó llevar por la majestuosidad de la ciudad mientras recargaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

– Al fin... estoy en casa. - murmuro la joven mientras embozaba un sonrisa calida y alegre.

* * *

Bueno un capítulo más terminado espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historia.

Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario que ustedes dejar, al igual que acepto bakudos, kiduos, bankais, tomatazos, zapatazos, pastelazos, abucheos etc.

No olviden comentar.

Nos leemos luego ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Permiso, Familia y Nostalgia

**Our Immortal Love**

**(Nuestro Amor Inmortal)**

Hola, holitas minna-san aquí con otro nuevo capítulo más de esta interesante historia, la verdad les agradezco mucho por agregar mi fic a sus favoritos al igual que me agregaron a sus escritores favoritos.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece sino a TITE KUBO-SENSEI. Si fuera mío ya hubiera puesto una relación amorosa entre KARIN Y TOSHIROU.**

Disfruten la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Permiso, Familia y Nostalgia.**

Normal´s Pov:

Una vez que el manto oscuro de la noche gobernó el cielo, Karin se encontraba caminando totalmente cansada despues de un largo y duro dia de entrenamiento que resultó ser un triunfo más para la vida de esta adolescente. Cuando llego por fin a su casa fue recibida con una cálida bienvenida de parte de su tía y prima, la pelinegra se quitó los zapatos mientras caminaba a rastras en las escaleras.

– ¿Karin querida que te sirva la cena? – pregunto su tía Hera en un tono maternal.

– Si tía por favor, pero antes déjame tomar un baño y las acompañare a cenar. – respondió Karin algo cansada pero tranquila.

– Esta bien cielo. – pronuncio la mujer mientras servía la cena de la chica.

Una vez que Karin llego al baño, abrió la llave de la regadera, se quitó la ropa y luego se metió en esta. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro relajado mientras sentía la fresca y deliciosa agua recorrer por todo su desnudo y pequeño cuerpo. Cuando termino de bañarse tomo una toalla de la repisa mientras se la enredaba alrededor de su cuerpo, salió del baño para luego ir a su habitación, una vez dentro saco de los cajones del mueble su ropa de dormir y bueno también su ropa interior, se quitó la toalla y se vistió.

Ya cambiada salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y se sentó en su lugar a un lado de su prima quien la miraba tranquila pero feliz. En ese instante su tía le sirvió la cena mientras que Karin agradecía por los alimentos al igual que sus familiares también lo hicieron para luego comenzar a comer.

– ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento Karin? – pregunto Miragetsu a la pelinegra.

– Bien, últimamente los chicos y yo estamos prosperando más de lo debido. – respondió orgullosa la Honshi.

– ¿Y la escuela? – pregunto Hera.

– Umm… todo bien, ah! Y hablando de eso tía ¿Podrías firmarme el permiso para asistir a una excursión que tendremos mañana? – pregunto Karin ilusionada a su tía.

– ¿Y a dónde se podría decir, primita? – pregunto curiosa la chica.

– Iremos de visita al bosque de Karakura. – en ese momento el silencio reino en la mesa al igual que puso densa la cosa.

– ¿Al bosque de Karakura dices? – pregunto seriamente Hera a la pelinegra.

– Umm… si tía… ¿Hay algún problema? – pregunto Karin muy nerviosa.

– Karin me gustaría que fueras querida, pero el bosque es muy peligroso. Hay alimañas que te pueden hacer daño, acantilados en donde puede caer, plantas venenosas, locos asesinos seriales que se ocultan entre los árboles para asesinar a jovencitas inocentes. – empezó a hablar de forma dramática la joven mujer a su sobrina mientras que ella se le colgaba una gotita de sudor detrás de sus nuca.

– Tía solamente vamos a ir de excursión, no vamos a ir de campamento. – respondió Karin en un tono cansado mientras seguía comiendo su cena.

– Mamá… ¿No crees que ya es el "tiempo" en que Karin vaya a explorar otros "lugares"? – comento Miragetsu a su madre mientras embozaba una sonrisa cálida, y a la vez la miraba con tristeza.

– Esta bien, puedes ir a esa excursión Karin. – pronuncio la mujer en un tono convencido.

– ¡SI! ¡Gracias tía Hera! – salto de la emoción Karin de su silla mientras se iba con su tía para darle un abrazo y beso de la agradecimiento.

– Anda y tráeme el permiso. – dijo Hera mientras veía a su sobrina asentir y para despues salir volando hacia su habitación.

– Ja… haces lo correcto madre. – comento Miragetsu a Hera mientras que la joven chica miraba su té verde con algo de nostalgia.

– Si… lo sé… es solo que… me he encariñado mucho con Karin que siempre la considere como una hija más Mira. – respondió con una vez de tristeza la mujer mientras que su mirada ya se le notaba las lágrimas.

– Mamá, no eres la única triste aquí también. – agrego la joven de cabello negro a su madre. – Ambas sabíamos que esto iba a tener un fin.

– Si pero… yo… no quiero perder a mi niña, a mi Karin. – sollozo un poco Hera mientras que Miragetsu miraba con tristeza a la mujer.

La mujer se secó rápidamente las lágrimas cuando escucho los pasos rápidos de Karin bajando las escaleras alegremente, cuando la pelinegra llego a la mesa, golpeo tan fuerte la madera mientras dejaba ver el pedazo de papel del permiso. Hera leyó con cuidadosamente cada palabra de aquel trozo de papel blanco mientras que en su mano derecha tenía una pluma color negra con la cual estaba golpeando levemente la madera. La mujer adulta miro de reojo a su hija mayor mientras que ella miraba con sus ojos dorados el papel, como siquiera decirle a su madre "fírmalo". Hera dejo escapar una última vez un suspiro mientras que firmaba con una elegante y limpia caligrafía su nombre en él.

Karin al mirar aquel permiso firmado se emocionó que le agradeció a su tía dándole un beso en la mejilla y a la vez abrazándola alegremente, para Hera al sentir aquel abrazo cálido de parte de su sobrina sintió una alegría, paz y a la vez triste en su interior. Pero claro la mujer tuvo que ser fuerte en no derramar ni una lagrima delante de Karin, mientras tanto la pelinegra tomo el papel mientras se iba corriendo rápidamente a su habitación a preparar las cosas de mañana.

Miragetsu no dijo nada simplemente se dispuso a tomar su té caliente mientras que su mente solamente había una cosa que tenía pendiente, que por supuesto más tarde haría. Simplemente el reino en ese lugar del comedor, ninguna de las dos mujeres hablo simplemente se quedaron calladas mientras recordaban los buenos momentos que tuvieron con Karin.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la Residencia Kurosaki:**

La familia Kurosaki junto con la chica Ikeda estaban reunidos en la mesa disfrutando del delicioso banquete que le hicieron a la joven, Alexis veía a su familia alegremente mientras que ellos bebían de sus copas más finas de cristal algo de vino… aunque sonora raro aquel vino se veía algo espeso y de un extraño color. En fin a la joven morena no le importo ya que para ella era normal en su familia.

Aunque bueno en realidad ella no tenía ninguna relación sanguínea con la familia Kurosaki, pues cuando ella era pequeña había sido adoptada por ellos debido a que sus padres biológicos habían sufrido un terrible accidente. Masaki e Isshin habían decidido en cambiarle el apellido a Alexis para que no se sintiera confundida, en un principio la pareja así lo decidió pero cuando la chica creció y se convirtió en mujer sus "tíos" le tuvieron que contarle la verdad de sus verdaderos origines y además de su apellido.

Cosa que a Alexis lo tomo muy enserio su situación, pero después de algún tiempo ella decidió llevar los dos nombre de sus dos familias; Ikeda por la de su familia biológica y Kurosaki por la de su familia adoptiva; Alexis Ikeda Kurosaki así se llama. En fin regresando a lo que estábamos en el principio, Alexis bebió de su copa aquel extraño vino mientras que la sensación en su garganta la sintió deliciosa, al igual que el sabor del líquido.

La joven Ikeda/Kurosaki dejo su copa mientras se disponía a comer su delicioso y suculento platillo; raviolis al vino blanco y su postre favorito pastel de chocolate con mermelada de fresa. La morena dejo por un momento de comer mientras miraba de reojo a su familia haciéndole preguntas sobre su viaje a México, cosa que a Alexis contestaba con emoción y alegría de lo que hizo en aquel viaje.

En ese momento hubo una pequeña pausa cuando Isshin le hizo una pregunta de la cual a Ichigo y Ogichi no les cayó de buen gusto, que por supuesto tuvieron que golpearle salvajemente a su padre por "aquella" pregunta que ningún hermano mayor deseaba escuchar acerca de sus hermanas o de cualquier chica. Alexis tuvo que contener una risa nerviosa mientras veía con pena a su pobre tío siendo golpeado por sus primos.

Aunque fuera extraña su familia, Alexis estaba feliz de volver nuevamente a su tierra natal y que más de volver a ver a su familia después de un largo tiempo allá en México. Jugo con su copa mientras veía aquel suculento y delicioso vino en como este daba una delicada danza. Suspiro y bebió gustosamente el delicioso brebaje mientras escuchaba la discusión de sus primos con su tío, mientras que su tía y prima trataban de calmarlos.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar:**

El cielo no mostraba ni la luna ni tampoco las estrellas simplemente la oscuridad de la noche, mientras tanto una figura de un joven de cabellera blanca y tez un poco bronceada se encontraba sentado en un antiguo sillón colonial ingles color negro con algunos toques plateados. Su mirada turquesa miraba y fruncida observaba las llamas del fuego de la vieja chimenea de la habitación, el joven dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y triste mientras se masajeaba sus cansados ojos entre sus delgados y finos dedos.

Se levantó bruscamente de su sillón mientras se dirigía a la ventana de la habitación, su mirada cansada también mostraba un toque de triste y nostalgia; un nudo se apodero en su garganta cuando observo en su mano un hermoso collar de plata con un elegante dragón de zafiro en el. Recargo su frente sobre su brazo cuando este lo había también lo apoyaba sobre la ventana, la mirada turquesa del joven comenzaba a caer un par de lágrimas gruesas al ver ese collar alejándolo de la realidad y llevándolo a los hermosos y cálidos momentos de su pasado.

– Todavía recordando el pasado Toshirou. – pronuncio una voz varonil y adulta haciendo que los pensamientos del nombrado desaparecieran por completo.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres a mi habitación, Hyōrinmaru? – pregunto con molestia y frialdad el peliblanco a un joven hombre de cabello turquesa, mirada esmeralda, tez aperlada y con una cicatriz en forma de "X" color celeste que le cruzaba en la mitad de su rostro. – Olvídalo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Vengo con noticias de madre y padre, ambos desean conversar contigo y al igual que a mí también lo desean. – anuncio Hyōrinmaru a Toshirou mientras que él lo miraba con frialdad.

– ¿Solamente es eso? – pregunto nuevamente el peliblanco, mientras que el peliturquesa asentía levemente. – Bien.

Con eso ambos jóvenes se retiraron de la habitación sin dirigirse la mirada o la palabra, ambos caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión con sus semblantes serios y tranquilos. Después de varios minutos el joven mayor rompió el silencio.

– ¿Aun pensando en ella? – pregunto tranquilamente Hyōrinmaru al menor.

– No. – contesto fríamente Toshirou. – Y ya déjame de molestarme con eso Hyōrinmaru.

– Ya ha pasado un siglo. – se dijo así mismo el peliturquesa en un tono nostálgico mientras que el joven lo escuchaba y luego poner una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué Hyōrinmaru? ¿Por qué el destino siempre juega con los sentimientos de los corazones de las personas? – pregunto con tristeza Toshirou al joven adulto.

– Simplemente no lo sé… pero… madre y padre siempre te lo han dicho "el destino siempre nos tiene una sorpresa desde el inicio… pero… también nos pone a prueba para saber si somos dignos de ella" – respondió Hyōrinmaru al peliblanco. – Recuerda que yo también sufrí por ello Toshirou.

– Pero lo que tú viviste no es nada comparado a esto lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora Hyōrinmaru. – comento el joven con una voz fría pero triste al peliturquesa.

– Puede que no sea lo mismo… pero… yo también sufrí cuando me entere de que esa persona nunca correspondería mis sentimientos. Ya que, ella estaba enamorada de otra persona. – relato el joven mirada esmeralda al peliblanco. – Y aun me sigue doliendo cuando la veo sonreír y dedicarle miradas de amor a la persona quien ella escogió.

– Tan siquiera ella está viva… pero yo… yo ya no tengo a mi lado a la única persona quien me había dedicado aquellas miradas de cariño o esas sonrisas cálidas.

Con esa última declaración el silencio había reinado alrededor de aquellos jóvenes, ninguno de los dos dijeron nada simplemente decidieron dejar por terminado aquella conversación. Una vez que dejaron aquellos pasillos de conducían a la habitación del joven, ambos se detuvieron ante una enorme puerta de mármol color negro con un hermoso escudo de un majestuoso dragón color azul hielo y con ojos que eran rubíes. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par mientras que ambos jóvenes observaron a dos personas sentadas en lo que parecían ser unos tronos de tronos de cristal color azul hielo.

– Acérquense hijos míos. – dijo primero un hombre de cabello turquesa, ojos azules y tez pálida mientras hacia una señal a los que eran sus hijos.

– Padre, madre. – respondieron al unísono Hyōrinmaru y Toshirou a sus padre mientras se hincaban ante ellos como forma de respeto.

– Levántense hijos míos. – dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco, ojos turquesa y tez blanca como la leche mientras le dedicaba una mirada cálida y bondadosa.

– ¿A que me mandaron a llamar rey Shiro? – pregunto Toshirou al hombre de semblante serio.

– Les tenemos una noticia jóvenes príncipes. – respondió Shiro a sus hijos, mientras que ellos miraron sin emoción alguna al rey.

– ¿Y qué noticia es esa padre? – pregunto Hyōrinmaru en un tono tranquilo.

– La "hija" de los Kurosaki ha regresado a su lugar de nacimiento; Karakura. – respondió con tranquiliza la hermosa mujer.

– ¿Y? – pregunto el peliblanco sin ninguna emoción.

– El clan Kurosaki hará una fiesta de bienvenida a su "hija", y Kurosaki-sama y su esposa nos invitaron a celebrar el regreso de la pequeña Kurosaki/Ikeda. – respondió el hombre de cabello turquesa a sus hijos.

– No iré. – comento fríamente Toshirou a su primogenitor.

– Toshirou. – murmuro la mujer de cabello blanco a su hijo.

– Si ustedes quieren ir a ese lugar solamente para darle la bienvenida a la "hija" de Kurosaki vayan, pero no cuenten conmigo. – Toshirou miro con frialdad a sus padres mientras que su padre lo miraba serio y su madre con pena y nostálgica.

– Quieras o no iras Toshirou, debería darte vergüenza en la manera de cómo te estas comportando. – Shiro miro a su segundo hijo con frialdad y seriedad. – Un Hitsugaya no debe comportarse de la manera que tú te estas comportando. No aceptare los tratos de un niño intolerante y maleducado, es hora de que recapacites Toshirou Hitsugaya.

– Shiro. – hablo la mujer del rey mientras que ella lo miraba con suplica.

– Ya pueden retirarse, mañana temprano tomaremos el primer a vuelo a Karakura, ya les pedí a los sirvientes que hicieran sus maletas.

– Padre… – intento hablar el peliblanco pero en ese momento su madre hizo una señal de "alto o suficiente" con su mano.

Para esto Toshirou se retiró del salón muy enojado mientras que un aura fría y helada hizo que en el lugar donde el caminaba se congelara. El ojiturquesa comenzó a maldecir mentalmente a su padre, ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto? Se decía así mismo, Toshirou sabía bien que ya había pasado ya un siglo desde aquel trágico dia en donde él lo había perdido todo.

Cuando llego a su habitación un viento frio se apodero en cada rincón del lugar, haciendo que todo se congelara e incluso que el fuego de la chimenea se apagara. El Hitsugaya se sentó en el sillón mientras sacaba de su bolsillo de su pantalón el hermoso collar, su mirada fruncida y fría había sido cambiada por una nostálgica, dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras murmuraba el nombre de la dueña de aquel collar. Cerró sus ojos debido al cansancio y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Otro capítulo más terminado espero que les haya gustado, lamento si me he tardado en actualizar pero es que la verdad he estado muy ocupada preparando los papeles para la inscripción del cole.

Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario, al igual que los tomatazos, pastelazos, zapatazos, abucheos, etc.

No olviden comentar ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Un Extraño Sentimiento

**Our Immortal Love**

**(Nuestro Amor Inmortal)**

Hola, holitas minna-san espero que les estén gustando mucho mi fic, este capítulo es un poco largo que las otros capítulos anteriores.

**ADVERTENCIA: Los PERSONAJES de BLEACH no me pertenecen, sino de nuestro queridísimo TITE KUBO-SENSEI. Si su proyecto fuese mío en este momento ya hubiera puesto una relación entre KARIN y de TOSHIROU desde un principio, e incluso hasta haría una película de ellos dos.**

En fin que disfruten de la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Un Extraño Sentimiento**

**Normal's Pov:**

A la mañana siguiente cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron en salir y traspasarse a través del cristal de la ventana de la habitación de Karin, hicieron que cierta pelinegra se despertara de un brinco puesto que el día de hoy sería la excursión que había estado por tanto tiempo. La pelinegra salió de su cama y después corrió directamente al baño, que por supuesto en ese momento su prima Miragetsu iba algo somnolienta y para después entrar al baño, en fin con eso la Honshi entro mientras que su prima miraba perpleja la puerta del baño.

– ¡Karin Honshi abre esa puerta inmediatamente! – grito molesta la pelinegra mientras golpeaba la madera de la puerta.

– Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente, Mira. – respondió burlonamente Karin al otro lado del baño, causándole en ese momento a su prima una gran molestia.

– ¡Karin! ¡Mamá, Karin no me deja usar el baño! – grito la chica mayor a su madre quien estaba abajo cocinando el desayuno.

– ¡No tengo la culpa de que seas tan lenta Miragetsu! – rio divertida Karin.

– ¡Ahora si has liberado a la bestia Karin! ¡Ya verás cuando salgas del baño no sabes de que te lo esperas! – gruño molesta la prima mayor de Karin mientras se retiraba de la puerta del baño para irse luego molesta a su habitación.

Ya después de tomarse un buen baño, Karin se fue a su habitación a cambiarse; ella se vistió unos shorts caquis que le llegaban a la mitad de sus glúteos, una blusa de manga corta tipo polo y una sudadera color gris. La pelinegra se recogió el cabello en una coleta dejándose algunos cuantos mechones sueltos en su rostro. La Honshi salió de su habitación y se dirigió al primer piso donde allí la esperaban su tía y prima para desayunar, agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron a comer su delicioso desayuno.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Karin se fue a la puerta para ponerse unos tenis de diario color negro, justamente cuando ya iba a ir su tía Hera la detuvo para entregarle una mochila mediana color café. La joven de ojos ónix agredió a su tía mientras que ella ya se iba saliendo de la casa. Mientras tanto la joven mujer junto con su hija se intercambiaron miradas una a la otra, Miragetsu se levantó de su asiento mientras que ella iba tomando el teléfono, comenzó a marcar mientras esperaba la llamada.

Mientras tanto Karin había llegado finalmente a la escuela miraba con asombro los autobuses escolares mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros y otros alumnos de diferentes salones hablando de lo divertido que será la excursión al bosque de Karakura. en ese momento todos los profesores comenzaron a llamar la atención de sus alumnos informándoles que se formaran para que luego se subieran de una vez a los autobuses, Karin se formó con su grupo mientras que poco a poco sus compañeros iban subiendo y a la vez entregándole el permiso a su profesora, cuando entrego su permiso y se subió al autobús miro a sus compañeros echando relajado unos a otros se sentó en el tercer asiento del lado izquierdo junto a la ventana mientras observaba a través de esta como la fila de sus grupo disminuía.

– ¡Hey Karin lo lograste! – la nombrada miro a una chica de cabellos marrones, tez blanca, ojos azules y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Hola Emma. – saludo a su compañera con su saludo secreto.

– ¿Y eso de que tu "sobreprotectora" tía te dejo venir? – pregunto curioso la pelimarrón mirando a su compañera.

– Pues gracias con la ayuda de mi prima Mira pude convencerla. – respondió Karin orgullosa.

– Que bueno que te dejaron venir. – sonrió la muchacha a la pelinegra. – La verdad es que sin ti este viaje seria aburrido. – con eso le dio un leve choque de hombros a la Honshi

– Si tú lo dices Emma.

– Bien niñas ya todas vayan a sentarse que pasare lista. – hablo en ese momento la profesora mientras que todos la obedecieron.

Una vez que la profesora había pasado lista a sus alumnos, ella dio una señal al chofer del autobús que diera inicio con el viaje. Chiflidos, gritos de emoción y porras comenzaron a inundar el lugar. El viaje transcurrió como de media hora algunas alumnas se habían quedado dormidas, otros echaban puro relajo, otras platicaban de chicos y finalmente otras escuchaban a algunas de sus compañeras cantar en el karaoke. Karin miraba tranquila el paisaje sin prestar atención a su alrededor, dejo escapar un suspiro relajado mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormida en su asiento.

**_SUEÑO DE KARIN_**

_En un pequeño pero elegante quiosco color crema con hermosos rosales enredados entre las columnas de madera, se encontraba una hermosa chica (de cabello largo hasta la espalda y negro, tez blanca como la nieve y usando un hermoso vestido color azul marino) leyendo tranquilamente un libro. En ese momento ella sintio como un par de brazos masculinos la rodeaba sus hombros descubiertos y a la vez que unos fríos y suaves labios depositaban un delicado beso en el hueco de su cuello._

_– Me encontraste. Y eso de que oculte mi rietsu. – comento Karin en un tono tranquilo mientras le sonreía cálidamente a un muchacho que solamente podía distinguir su cabello blanco._

_– No importa cuántas veces ocultes tu rietsu cara mía, siempre te voy a encontrar en donde tú estés. – el chico le susurro cariñosamente al oído de la joven._

_– Ya dime ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Acaso mis hermanos o mis hermanas te dijeron en donde iba a estar? – pregunto de forma coqueta y burlona la pelinegra._

_– No, ninguno de ellos me dijo nada, ya que están sumamente ocupados con los arreglos de la fiesta de nuestro compromiso. – explico el peliblanco mientras se sentaba a un lado de Karin sin soltarla de su abrazo. – La razón por la que yo te encontré es fácil… por tu fragancia._

_– ¿Mi fragancia? – arqueo una ceja la pelinegra._

_– No importa cuántas veces intentes ocultar tu rietsu… tu fragancia siempre será la que me indicara en donde estarás. – respondió el muchacho mientras miraba con cariño y calidez a la joven. – Siempre te encontrare mi querida…_

**_SUEÑO DE KARIN._**

– Karin despiértate ya casi hemos llegado. – Emma movió levemente a su amiga mientras que ella se levantaba poco a poco.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto una somnolienta Karin.

– Que ya casi hemos llegado. – anuncio su amiga emocionada. – Mira. – señalo por la ventana.

Karin se asomó un poco por la ventana mientras que su mirada mostro una gran emoción, era realmente pintoresco el lugar hasta se podía oler aquel fresco y delicioso aroma de las hierbas y de los arboles inundando sus fosas nasales. Los chiflidos y chillidos de la emoción de sus compañeras le aturdían sus oídos pero para Karin eso no le importo, estaba tan concentrada viendo el hermoso paisaje del grandioso bosque.

Una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento todas las estudiantes comenzaron a bajarse del autobús escolar emocionadas, cuando Karin bajo y toco tierra se sintió en ese momento algo extraña; ella miro a su alrededor cuando había sentido una ráfaga de viento sacudir su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano a su pecho mientras que ella apretaba con fuerza su blusa, era un sentimiento extraño; era como si tuviera un vacío en su pecho y a la vez un dolor que ni ella misma podía describir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Karin sintió como si algo o alguien la tumbara que hizo que ella cayera al suelo, en ese momento la pelinegra se levantó mientras escuchaba las risas de las chicas que le hicieron eso.

– Hazte a un lado Honshi. – dijo burlonamente una chica de cabellos rubios, tez media bronceada, ojos azul celeste y de una cara boba. – Que no ves que estorbas el camino.

– Y tú deja de estar rezongando rubiecita teñida. – contesto Karin de mala gana mientras se levantaba del suelo.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste marimacho? – grito la colegiala furiosa.

– Aparte de rezongona eres sorda. – murmuro bajito Karin. – Ya olvídalo, no quiero gastar mi saliva en una pelea que no tiene sentido.

– Maldita marimacho, me las vas a pagar. – chillo molesta la rubiecita mientras observaba a la azabache alejarse de ella y de sus compañeras.

Karin siguió caminando hasta donde estaban todos los grupos de las diferentes clases ya reunidos en donde estaban con los profesores, la pelinegra puso una expresión de aburrición cuando una de las profesoras que tendría más de sus cuarenta y tantos años comenzó a avisarles a las alumnas que no se alejaran más del bosque puesto a que se iban a perder o salir lastimadas por las alimañas que habitaban allí.

Después de una media hora las muchachas comenzaron a hacer sus deberes como averiguar que clases de plantas medicinales o que te podrían causar daño existían en el bosque, otras comenzaron a platicar de los muchachos ya que les aburría mucho la excursión; mientras tanto Karin empezó a comer la comida que le había preparado su tía y prima. Emma quien se encontraba junto Karin también disfrutaba del almuerzo se había quedado pensativa en el momento cuando su amigo tuvo la tremenda bronca con la chica más popular de la escuela. Cecil Hiraguisawa.

Y hablando de rey de roma, la nombrada se acercó a la pelinegra y a la pelimarrón mientras que la ojionix la miro fulminante y molesta.

– ¿Y ahora qué quieres? – pregunto irritada la Honshi.

– Vaya que carácter Honshi, solamente quería saber cómo esta. – dijo la rubia en un tono de inocencia.

– Piensas que te voy a creer con eso. Ambas sabemos que no nos toleramos así que ve al grano y dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Karin siguió comiendo de su almuerzo tranquilamente sin ni siquiera mirar a la chica.

– Sabes tienes mucha razón… pero… solamente quería contarte algo muy interesante que encontré en un libro de leyendas de Karakura. – decía Cecil mientras se miraba su manicura.

– Ah, chido por ti. – respondió aburridamente la pelinegra.

– No sientes curiosidad de lo que leí en aquel de libro de leyendas Honshi. – pregunto la chica mientras que ella miraba irritada a la ojionix.

– La verdad no. No sé qué tanto le ven a esas aburridas y tontas leyendas si no son reales. – comento con aburrición la Honshi mientras devoraba un onigiri. – Es más, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

– Bueno solamente quería decirte la leyenda que leí, pero, como a ti no te importa escucharla entonces mejor me voy. – dicho esto Cecil casi se iba a retirar pensando que la ojionix la detendría para que le dijera la leyenda pero todo fue lo contrario.

– Adiós. – dijo la Honshi quien ya había terminado su comida.

– Maldita Honshi me haces quedar mal. – pensó con rabia la Hiraguisawa mientras rechinaba sus dientes.

– Vaya que pesada. – murmuro cansada Karin mientras escuchaba a su amiga reír levemente.

– Ay Karin tu nunca cambias. – se rio su compañera. – Por cierto, tengo algo decirte. – la pelinegra arqueo una ceja mientras miraba a su amiga.

– ¿Y qué es?

– Bueno sucedió algo muy interesante en el autobús. – comento la pelimarrón. – Cuando tú estaba durmiendo, escuche una plática de Cecil a sus amigas.

– Escucho. – sonrió divertida la ojionix.

– Ok, Cecil les conto a sus compañeras esa leyenda de la cual te quería contártela a ti. – la Honshi asintió levemente mientras escuchaba a su amiga contarle más de la rubia.

– ¿Y qué escuchaste? Si sabes eso de la leyenda quiero escucharla.

– Bueno… según lo que yo escuche la leyenda comienza así. – Emma carraspeo un poco su garganta mientras comenzaba a relatarle a su amiga lo siguiente. – Dice la leyenda que en este mismo bosque se encuentra el espíritu de un joven muchacho, no se sabe con exactitud cómo es o porque se encuentra en este lugar, pero según la historia el espíritu de este muchacho vaga en lo más profundo del bosque susurrando el nombre de una chica en un tono de dolor.

– Hay quienes han escuchado a ese ser misterioso nombrar el nombre de aquella chica o en algunas ocasiones le han visto usar una elegante ropa de la época del Renacimiento, pero según la leyenda la única posibilidad de encontrarte aquel espíritu es en escuchar su voz para que te guie hacia él.

– Emma deberías de dejar de leer o escuchar esa clases de historias, de por sí ya tengo suficiente con la maestra que siempre nos vive contando leyendas e historias que no tienen sentido alguno. – Karin miro con pena a su amiga mientras que ella inflo sus mejillas como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. – Además no sé qué tanto le ves a eso.

– Espérate Karin aun no has escuchado la mejor parte. – comento Emma mientras miraba a su amiga como una niña pequeña.

– Argh, ¿Dime cual es esa parte taaaan interesante? – pregunto en un tono fingido de emoción.

– Según lo que dice la historia, si logras encontrar al espíritu recibirás buena suerte en tu futuro; ya sea en tu salud, en tu salario o mejor aún en el amor. – con eso la pelimarrón se llenaron de estrellitas en sus ojos mientras que la ojionix se le colgó una gotita de sudor detrás de su nuca. – ¿Y bien que piensas de todo lo que te conté?

– Pienso que si sigues escuchando ese tipo de historias serás una obsesionada al igual que la profesora Mitsuki.

– Que cruel eres. – respondió Emma en un tono infantil.

– No soy cruel Emma, simplemente no se me da las leyendas. – aclaro la pelinegra, en ese momento un extraño viento comenzó aparecer haciendo estremecer a Karin mientras que un sentimiento lleno de nostalgia apareció dentro de su ser.

– ¿Qué te pasa Karin? – pregunto la chica a su amiga cuando la vio tensa.

– No lo sé, de repente me sentí rara. – comento la Honshi.

– ¿Cómo que rara? – pregunto confundida.

– No se… pero… siento como una gran nostalgia. – respondió con una voz un poco triste y apagada, la joven pelinegra giro lentamente su cabeza mientras observaba con preocupación y nostalgia en un punto de lo más profundo del bosque.

* * *

**Residencia Kurosaki:**

Alexis comenzó a sonreír juguetonamente mientras observaba con alegría en un espejo de mano a una chica de cabellos negros platicando con otra chica de cabellos marrones. La joven dejo a un lado el espejo en su mesita de noche mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación.

– Bien que comience el show. – susurro tranquilamente la morenita mientras salía de su habitación.

La Ikeda/Kurosaki comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras sin quitar esa sonrisa risueña de sus labios, en ese momento se escucharon unos leves golpes de la puerta de entrada. El corazón de la chica salto de la alegría mientras que su rostro se iluminaba, corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta antes de que algún sirviente abriera la puerta. La joven abrió de par en par las puertas mientras que su rostro y su sonrisa se iluminaron de la tremenda alegría.

Frente a ella se encontraban una pareja junto dos hermosas y elegantes jóvenes muchachas; la pareja era un hombre y una mujer que vestían de elegantes kimonos de la era Edo.

El hombre tenía un semblante frio y serio, su tez era pálida, sus ojos eran de un color gris metálico, de estatura alta y su cabello era negro como la noche. La mujer era de estatura pequeña, cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, su tez era un poco pálida, sus ojos eran de un color violetas con azul y por ultimo tenía un semblante gentil y alegre. La primera joven que vio era igualita mujer aunque bueno ella era un poco más baja. La segunda era muy diferente a la pareja y a la joven; la muchacha no mostraba ni una pisca de emoción alguna, su tez era totalmente pálida, sus ojos eran de un color lila descolorado con unas irises de forma de serpiente y por ultimo su cabello era de un color lila bajo.

Aquellas personas eran la familia Kuchiki. La familia más respetable y honrada de todas. Los nombres de aquellas personas eran; Byakuya, su esposa Hissana y sus dos hijas mellizas; Rukia y Ukria.

– *Byakuya-Oji*, *Hissana-Oba*, Rukia-nee, Ukria-nee. – saludo con alegría Alexis a la familia Kuchiki.

– Alexis. – chillo de alegría Rukia mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la morenita.

– Alexis-chan *okairi*. – después de que Rukia dejo de abrazar a Alexis, Hissana fue la siguiente en abrazarla como una madre a su hija mientras le planto un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

– Bienvenida a casa *shukoshi* - dijo Byakuya en un tono tranquilo y audible mientras le palpitaba suavemente la cabeza de la Ikeda/Kurosaki

– Ukria, ¿No piensas darle la bienvenida a Alexis-chan? – pregunto maternalmente la hermosa mujer a la joven de cabellos lilas.

–…. Okairi Alexis…. – respondió sin emoción alguna Ukria, pero Alexis vio algo en la mirada de aquella joven; era alegría.

– Nos alegra de que hayas vuelto Alexis. – comento Rukia a su amiga. – No sabes cuanta falta le hacías a esta casa.

– También a mí me alegra de regresar a mi hogar Rukia. – sonrió la morenita. – Oh, pero que descortés soy. Por favor pasen y siéntanse como en su casa Kuchiki-sama, Lady Kuchiki y jóvenes Kuchiki. – con eso Alexis hizo una reverencia.

– Gracias Alexis-chan. – dijo agradecida Hissana.

– ¿Otra vez siendo formal con Byakuya y su familia, Alexis? – en ese momento la familia Kuchiki y la morenita voltearon a ver a la persona quien le había llamada la atención a la joven.

– ¡Ichigo! – exclamo emocionada Rukia mientras que una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del pelinaranja.

– Yo, Rukia. – saludo el Kurosaki mayor a la más pequeña de los Kuchiki.

– Deberías aprender de tu prima-hermana Kurosaki. – respondió Byakuya con seriedad. – De no ser por ella tu familia seria el hazmerreír de todos los clanes.

– Byakuya-sama. – hablo Hissana llamándole la atención de su esposo. – Por favor, no arruinemos el momento de Alexis-chan.

– No te preocupes Hissana-Oba, sé que Byakuya-Oji siempre se ha llevado así con Ichi-nii y Ogichi-nii después de que ellos se comprometieron con Rukia-nee y Ukria-nee. – Alexis sonrió divertida mientras que Ichigo y las mellizas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

– Alexis. – gruño Ichigo avergonzado.

– Aun no puedo creer que mis dos hijas hayan escogido a ese koso y al raro de su hermano como parejas. – pensó molesto Byakuya mientras le fulminaba al pelinaranja.

– Ah, ¿Se les ofrecen algo de tomar? – pregunto inocentemente la Ikeda/Kurosaki a la familia Kuchiki.

– Si no es mucha molestia. – Dijo Lady Kuchiki.

– Enseguida les diré al personal que les traiga la bebida de la más alta calidad gran familia Kuchiki. – antes de que algunos de los integrantes de la familia hablara una voz hablo en ese momento.

– Byakuya, Hissana, mis adoradas tercer y cuarta hija; sean bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar.

– Kurosaki Isshin. Ahora ya sé de donde saco esa mala conducta de tus dos hijos. – comento Byakuya con seriedad.

– Jejeje, ay amigo mío tu nunca cambias. – dijo burlonamente Isshin al líder del clan Kuchiki.

– Lo mismo digo de ti Kurosaki. – dijo seriamente el pelinegro.

– No quiero sonar grosera pero… ¿A qué se debe su visita Byakuya-Oji y Hissana-Oba? – pregunto inocentemente Alexis.

– Cuando nos avisaron Masaki e Isshin que habías regresado de tu largo viaje; Rukia y Ukria quisieron venir a verte. – hablo Hissana en un tono maternal.

– Me alegro de que hayan venido, la verdad ya ansiaba con verlos. – con eso la joven Ikeda/Kurosaki hizo una reverencia y a la vez les sonría cálidamente a la familia Kuchiki.

– Bueno amigos míos porque no tomamos asiento y platiquemos como es debido. – insistió Isshin a sus invitados y a los dos jóvenes presentes.

– Si me permites padre, Byakuya y Hissana-san quisiera llevar a Rukia a dar un paseo por el jardín. – hablo Ichigo mientras le tomaba de la mano a la hermosa pelinegra, quien en ese momento tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

– Adelante Ichigo-san. – aclaro Hissana al pelinaranja.

– Claro que puedes ir hijo mío. – agrego el padre de familia de los Kurosaki.

– Te estaré vigilando Kurosaki. – le advirtió el noble al príncipe del clan Kurosaki.

– Les agradezco su autorización. – Ichigo hizo una reverencia mientras se retiraba, con una sonrisa triunfante y orgullosa, junto con Rukia a la salida.

– Isshin-san. – hablo tranquilamente Ukria llamándole la atención de todos los presentes. – ¿Sabe usted donde se encuentra Ogichi?

– Mmm… la verdad no sabría decirte mi querida cuarta hija. – dijo en un tono avergonzado Isshin.

– Ogichi-nii, debe de estar durmiendo en el árbol de manzano. – hablo enseguida Alexis. – Ya saben que a él siempre le gusta dormir en ese árbol cuando esta estresado o cansado por el entrenamiento que le da Kenpachi-sensei.

– Te agradezco por eso Alexis. – Ukria se retiró en ese instante en busca del albino.

– Alexis-chan lamento de que mis hijas te hayan dejado sola. – se disculpó Hissana mientras que su rostro mostraba vergüenza.

–No te preocupes Hissana-Oba, sé que Rukia y Ukria tenían ganas verme. – la joven Ikeda/Kurosaki le sonrió cálidamente a la pareja de pelinegros y a su tío. – Bien si no les importa me retiro, con permiso. – antes de que la morenita se fuera del lugar Isshin la detuvo.

– Alexis antes de que vayas déjame decirte algo. – la joven se detuvo y miro a su tío con inocencia y a la vez con confusión. – No te alejes demasiado del bosque por favor, el Karakura que una vez conociste ya no es el mismo de antes; así que no te alejes mucho de la mansión por favor.

– No te preocupes tío, te prometo que no lo hare. – la Ikeda/Kurosaki le dedico una sonrisa sincera y cálida al hombre de familia mientras se retiraba de allí.

– Alexis… ha cambiado mucho ¿No es así, Isshin-san? – comento Hissana al Kurosaki mayor.

– Así es. Ya no es aquella niña que antes mi familia y yo conocíamos, ahora es toda una mujer. – sonrió triste y a la vez feliz Isshin mientras recordaba a su sobrina desde que era una bebé hasta que se convirtió en mujer.

– Sin duda alguna. Tu "hija" ha dejado de ser un capullo para luego florecer como la flor de sakura en primavera. – alago Byakuya.

– Je, es lo mismo que le dijiste a tus hijas cuando dejaron su niñez para después comenzar con la adultez. – dijo Isshin al noble. – Te agradezco el alago hacia mi pequeña "hija" Byakuya.

– Efectivamente amigo mío, no además tu hija es una bendición para tu familia… sino que también lo es para cualquier familia, en especial en la mía. – agrego el Kuchiki.

– Isshin-san. – hablo Hissana. – ¿Ya le has dicho a Alexis sobre su compromiso con…

– Aun no. – dijo el noble Kurosaki. – Siento que aún es demasiado pronto para que Alexis lo sepa. Dejémoslo por unas cuantas semanas.

– ¿Y por qué no ahora se podría decir? – pregunto Byakuya mientras arqueaba una ceja.

– Si se lo digo a Alexis… la pobre no además quedara asustada y/o enfadada, sino que tendrá un rencor hacia nosotros. – aclaro Isshin mientras que su mirada mostraba culpa y miedo. – Prefiero decírselo a su tiempo, y cuando lo haga ya veremos lo que ella decida.

– Espero que ese tiempo no demore tanto Kurosaki, no te lo digo como el líder del Clan Kuchiki sino como tu amigo. – Byakuya miro a su amigo sacar de su bolsillo de su chaleco una cajilla de cigarrillos mientras que se llevaba uno a su boca para después encenderlo. – Como todos sabemos. Alexis fue y es la única sobreviviente del clan Ikeda; y además que fue la hija de Jacob y Maya. Recuerda muy bien las responsabilidades de tu "hija" Isshin, ella necesita restaurar su clan para que su linaje no desaparezca.

– Lo sé. – suspiro cansado Isshin mientras soltaba aquel humo del cigarrillo. – Es solamente que… me preocupa mucho de que mi sobri… digo mi "hija" tenga que cargar esa tarea tan grande. – el noble Kurosaki nuevamente se llevó el cigarrillo a su boca mientras lo inhalaba.

– Isshin-san… – Hissana miro con tristeza al esposo de su mejor amiga mientras que él simplemente se concentraba en terminar su cigarrillo.

Los tres adultos se quedaron en silencio mientras se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar para seguir hablando de cosas importantes de sus clanes, pero en la mente de Isshin aun tenia aquel pensamiento en cómo le diría a Alexis de su compromiso con el hijo de otro amigo de la familia.

Mientras tanto Alexis se fue dirigiéndose a lo más profundo del bosque procurando de que nada ni nadie la siguiera, ella se detuvo de inmediato mientras que miraba con algo de nostalgia pero a la vez con esperanza lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento; una vieja y a la vez casi calcinada iglesia que está estaba decorada con unas hermosas flores de "No me olvides".

La Ikeda/Kurosaki sonrió cálidamente mientras se dirigía a paso lento en aquella ya destruida iglesia. Se detuvo otra vez a una corta distancia de la que alguna vez fue la entrada de ese lugar. Poco a poco la joven chica de tez morena alzo sus manos mientras comenzaba a recitar lo que parecía ser un conjuro.

– Senso orario portando al passato insieme con la fragranza di quell'amore dimenticato da inviare ai destinatari. – en ese momento un aura blanca con un toque de dorado comenzó a envolver a la chica mientras que ella alzaba sus mano al aire, haciendo que aquel hechizo comenzara a que las hermosas flores comenzaran a florecer liberando una dulce y exquisita fragancia que la muchacha disfrutaba oler. – Espero que esto funcione. – pensó la joven mientras que poco a poco aquella aura blanca y a la vez dorada desaparecía lentamente.

Alexis miro con esperanza y a la vez con alegría aquella hermosas florecer y a la vez liberar ese magnífico perfume.

– Ahora lo único que falta es Karin perciba este aroma al igual que Toshirou. Ya hice mi parte, ahora que este perfume haga lo suyo. – murmuro Alexis mientras daba una última mirada aquella vieja iglesia. La joven se retiró utilizando su shunpo para regresar a su hogar y para no levantar sospecha.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Karakura:**

Una elegante limosina color negro se encontraba por un sendero en lo que parecía ser un bosque, dentro de allí se encontraba toda la familia Hitsugaya junto con Rangiku Matsumoto; la mano derecha y a la vez sirvienta de la familia. Toshirou, quien miraba con aburrición y frialdad por su ventana el bosque, comenzó a fruncir su ceño mientras comenzaba a recordar con rabia y dolor aquellos hermosos y dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado.

En ese momento entreabrió un poco sus ojos dejando ver aquellos preciosos irises color turquesa, mientras que una mueca de dolor y a la vez de tristeza apareció en sus labios al recordar aquella muchacha de hermosa sonrisa angelical. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula tratando de controlar toda su rabia y dolor. En ese momento el rietsu del joven príncipe comenzó a liberarse mientras que comenzaba a enfriar la limosina.

– Detengan el auto. – gruño Toshirou asustando al pobre chofer que hizo que frenara bruscamente.

– Toshirou, ¿Hijo estas bien? – pregunto la reina.

– Necesito aire fresco. – respondió de mala gana el menor de los Hitsugaya, antes de que el joven saliera del auto se puso una capucha negra que le cubría completamente su cuerpo y su cabeza dejando la mitad de su rostro descubierto.

– Toshirou te lo prohíbo. – comento su padre en un tono molesto y serio. – Espérate cuando lleguemos a la residencia de los Kurosaki. – agrego bastante molesto.

– Me iré caminando, es más, conozco este bosque como a mí mismo. – replico el peliblanco a su padre, salió del auto y se fue utilizando su shunpo adentrándose en lo más profundo del bosque.

– Querido, no seas duro con Shiro-kun. Todos sabemos que este bosque es uno de los recuerdos más preciados de nuestro hijo, ya que… – en ese momento en que la hermosa mujer siguiera hablando su esposo la interrumpió.

– Lo sé Yuuki. Sé que este lugar es donde jugaban mi hijo y… la que alguna vez iba a hacer mi nuera… pero él tiene que comprender que también debe dejar atrás el pasado y ya no aferrarse a ésta.

– Padre, sé que no debo de meterme en donde no me concierne. – hablo Hyorinmaru. – No debimos hacerle a esto a Toshirou, en traerlo aquí a Karakura fue un grave error; todos sabemos bien que él sufrió mucho después de la muerte de la señorita Kurosaki.

– Eso lo sé muy bien Hyorinmaru. Pero tarde o temprano tu hermano tendría que regresar al lugar de nacimiento de los Kurosaki y por supuesto de la única sobreviviente del clan Ikeda. – respondió con tranquilidad Shiro mientras miraba su primogénito quien observaba el lugar donde su hermano menor había desaparecido. – Dejemos por unos momentos solo al príncipe Toshirou, tiene muchas que enfrentar y más si son las cosas del pasado.

Nadie dijo nada mientras seguían en silencio, el noble dio una seña al chofer que continuara con el camino. Los tres integrantes vieron por última vez el lugar donde el joven de cabellos blancos desapareció.

Después de tanto correr Toshirou se detuvo bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol mientras que él recuperaba el aliento. Recargo su cabeza contra el grueso tronco mientras respiraba y exhalaba con algo de cansancio, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto entre las ramas de aquel árbol mientras dejaba ver unos cuantos rayos del sol traspasar por los pequeños huecos de las hojas. El Hitsugaya cerro sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por la fresca brisa del verano, aunque la verdad le agradaba más la brisa de invierno ya que era mucho más fresco, el joven príncipe comenzó a quedarse poco a poco dormido debido al sofocante calor del verano, y pues, también debido al largo que tuvo con su familia.

De repente Toshirou abrió bruscamente sus ojos al oler una exquisita fragancia, su corazón comenzó a latirle con mayor rapidez mientras sentía un leve cosquilleo en su estómago. Se puso nervioso y a la vez extraño, después de un siglo jamás en su vida había sentido algo como esto; se colocó una mano sobre su pecho mientras estrujaba sus finas y elegantes ropas, se sintió aún más nervioso cuando aquel aroma comenzó a notarse cada vez más. En ese momento de la nada se levantó mientras sentía su cuerpo ponerse algo extraño, en eso el peliblanco comenzó a correr con mayor velocidad.

Cada vez aquel aroma se hacía más fuerte y tentador para Toshirou, pero también le era bastante familiar aquella fragancia. El peliblanco corrió y corrió más rápido hasta llegar a un pequeño barranco, el cual lo salto sin temor alguno; aterrizo en una rama de un árbol cercano de aquel barranco mientras que el joven príncipe comenzó a saltar entre rama y rama buscando de donde provenía aquel aroma tan familiar. Después de pocos segundos que le fueron eternos para Toshirou llego por fin al lugar de donde provenía aquella fragancia.

Se quedó en shock y sentía que en cualquier segundo iba a desfallecer, ese aroma que había estado persiguiendo le había llevado al lugar donde le había marcado su vida. Su mirada estaba dilatada más de lo normal, su corazón salto de la alegría mientras sentía su boca seca, su respiración se detuvo, su cuerpo no le respondía y por ultimo su voz se perdió en su garganta. Una lagrima traviesa cayo de sus ojos al ver lo que su mirada veía, no era aquella iglesia que hacia tanto tiempo había sido consumida por las llamas del pasado; sino que a unos centímetros de él se encontraba una hermosa y joven chica de cabellos oscuros, tez blanca y unos preciosos ojos ónix que lo miraban con sorpresa y calidez.

Poco a poco unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron de sus ojos turquesas al ver a aquella hermosa chica, lo único que Toshirou pensaba en ese momento era en abrazarla, besarla hasta que él no pudiera sentir sus labios y decirle en cuanto la había extrañado.

– ¿K-Karin?

* * *

Lamento mucho por no haber tardado tiempo minna-san pero he tenido mucho últimamente con el cole y las clases extras que estoy tomando. Pero como se los prometí aquí terminando otro capítulo más de esta magnífica historia.

No olviden comentar. Y acepto cualquier comentario o critica que ustedes me quieran dejar; es más también acepto zapatazos, abucheos, pastelazos, tomatazos, etc…

Significados de la lectura:

**Oji = Tío**

**Oba = Tía**

**Okairi = Bienvenido(a)**

**Shukoshi = Pequeña**

**Senso orario portando al passato insieme con la fragranza di quell'amore dimenticato da inviare ai destinatari. = Manecillas del tiempo traigan de vuelta el pasado junto con la fragancia de aquel amor olvidado que se ha devuelto a sus destinatarios.**

Nos leemos luego ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	5. Capítulo 4: La Reunión de los Amantes

**Our Immortal Love**

**(Nuestro Amor Inmortal)**

Hola minna-san como he retrasado mucho en escribir este fic y los otros. Espero que se estén divirtiendo mucho con la lectura.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece sino a TITE KUBO-SENSEI. Si su proyecto fuera mí ya hubiera hecho boda entre KARIN Y TOSHIROU.**

Que se diviertan en su lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La Reunión de los Amantes del Destino**

**Normal's Pov:**

Minutos atrás…

Karin se encontraba con su amiga Emma recostadas en el suelo mientras disfrutaban la fresca y cálida brisa, la Honshi estaba tan relajada que lo único que ella pensaba era descansar y disfrutar de la vida silvestre. En ese momento uno de los encargados de la excursión les hablo a todas las estudiantes que se reunieran en grupo, pues, los profesores y los encargados del bosque llevarían a las jóvenes a explorar el enorme y hermoso bosque.

Karin soltó un quejido de molestia mientras se levantaba de mala gana del suelo, su amiga de cabellos marrones se levantó de un brinco de la emoción mientras que ella le ayudaba a la pelinegra a levantarse del suelo. Las dos jóvenes muchachas caminaron hasta el grupo mientras escuchaba las instrucciones o las advertencias de los encargados, mientras que todas las chicas escuchaban atentamente la plática de los adultos Karin estaba con una expresión de aburrición mientras observaba los arboles del bosque.

En ese momento un aroma tan exquisito inundo las fosas nasales de Karin, la joven chica cerro sus ojos mientras respiraba aquella dulce fragancia. Su corazón le empezó a latirle con mayor velocidad mientras que una gran emoción le invadía en su ser. La pelinegra jamás en su vida había sentido algo como esto, era hermoso y cálido pensaba ella. Justamente cuando estaba a punto de retirarse del grupo, una voz le llamo la atención haciendo que ella regresara a la normalidad.

– Oye Honshi. – era Cecil. – Al parecer no he tenido una charla contigo desde que nos bajamos del autobús.

– Lo que me quieras hablarme Cecil no me interesa. – respondió Karin en un tono aburrido mientras trataba de evitar a la rubia.

– Oh, vamos no te hagas la difícil Honshi. – dijo la rubia en un tono burlón haciendo que a la ojiónix perdiera un poco de paciencia. – Es más lo que te tengo que contarte acerca de este bosque es algo serio. – Karin miro de forma aburrida y fastidiada a su compañera.

– Si quieres hablarme de esa aburrida leyenda que le contaste a las demás en el autobús, ya me la contaron. – hablo claramente la pelinegra mientras veía con divertida a Cecil, en tanto a la rubia simplemente sentía como un balde de agua fría caía sobre de ella. – Eso era lo que me querías contarme al principio ¿No? – rio burlonamente la Honshi.

– Vaya parece que la cadena ya va de boca en boca.

– Si ya no tienes más que decirme Cecil yo ya me voy, adiós. – con eso Karin se retiró del lugar donde estaba la rubia y sus compañeras mientras que ellas la miraron de una forma grotesca y llena de molestia.

Mientras tanto la pelinegra se juntó con Emma mientras se formaron para dar inicio a la exploración dentro del lugar. Una vez que todas las alumnas, los profesores y los encargados se adentraron en el bosque, las miradas de las chicas se llenaron de sorpresa y de emoción. Algunas comenzaron a tomarse fotografías en grupo con sus celulares, otras recolectaron flores y mientras tanto otras comenzaron a quejarse de la naturaleza debido a las alimañas que comenzaron a picotearlas.

Karin estaba tranquila y con una expresión de alegría, desde que ella tiene memoria su tía jamás le había dado el permiso de ir algún campo o una excursión que la escuela hacía. Pero que se le podía hacer, si tienes a una tía demasiado sobreprotectora que ni siquiera te deja ir a la tienda de la esquina tienes que entenderla y aguantarte a su sobreprotección. Pero también debe de haber una razón para que tengas una tía así como la Honshi.

Desde que tiene memoria, Hera le había contado a Karin que ella había perdido a sus padres en un incendio en el cual ella había sobrevivido. Y no además era eso según lo que le dijo su tía la joven estuvo en coma por mucho tiempo en un accidente de auto cuando iba a ir a un campamento de verano. Aunque por obvia razón para Karin le resultaba muy extraño todos esos acontecimientos, pero que se le podía hacer, pues total ella había sufrido una pérdida de memoria cuando tuvo el accidente de auto. Después de que ella había despertado ya nunca volvió a recordar nada de su vida ni siquiera a sus propios padres.

Pero bueno la vida sigue. La Honshi comenzó a observar cada parte de aquel magnifico bosque, ella sintió una gran paz y felicidad en ese momento pero a la vez se sintió algo extrañada; era como si una parte de ella comenzara a sentir algo de nostalgia por andar en aquel lugar. Además de eso, desde anoche se sintió así y aún más cuando tuvo otros de sus "locos" sueños como a ella le llamaba. En ese momento sintió sobre su hombro izquierdo una mano bastante familiar haciendo que la chica fuera sacada de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué tan seria Karin? – pregunto animadamente su amiga Emma.

– No estoy seria Emma, simplemente disfruto del viaje. – respondió Karin.

– Aja si como no, desde que nos bajamos del autobús has estado bastante rara. – aclaro la pelimarrón.

– Claro que no. – se defendió la pelinegra.

– Es cierto Karin. Desde que llegamos a este lugar estas distraída, no prestas atención cuando alguien habla, te quedas parada sin mover ni un musculo mientras te quedas observando la nada e incluso hace unos momentos cuando los profesores y los encargados del bosque nos estaban dando las instrucciones antes de entrar al bosque comenzaste a alejarte del grupo para no sé a dónde ibas a ir en ese momento. – le explico su amiga mientras la miraba con preocupación. – Estas actuando raro Karin.

– Bueno perdón por ser así, ya que es la primera vez que en toda mi vida mi tía me da el permiso de ir alguna excursión de la escuela. – dijo Karin en un tono aburrido mientras que ella notaba como su amiga se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

– Bueno en eso tienes razón… lo siento mucho Karin. – se disculpó.

– Neh, no hay problema. – respondió Karin. – Además anoche no pude dormir bien.

– Es porque estabas emocionada de venir a este viaje. – aclaro Emma.

– Tal vez… pero… anoche tuve un sueño bastante raro. – afirmo Karin.

– ¿Y eso? – pregunto confundida la pelimarrón.

– Tú sabes bien de mis locos sueños Emma. – la Honshi miro la copa de los arboles mientras sentía una brisa cálida golpear levemente su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué soñaste esta vez Karin? – pregunto Emma preocupada por su amiga.

– Anoche soñé que yo estaba como en una iglesia. Yo vi claramente bien como aquella iglesia era consumida por el fuego… pero… luego poco a poco comencé a escuchar alguien gritar mi nombre parecía desesperado. – relato la pelinegra mientras que su amiga escuchaba claramente. – Luego cuando aquellas llamas comenzaron a apagarse aquella iglesia estaba un poco irreconocible, en ese lugar comenzaron a crecer una hermosas flores eran "No me olvides". En ese momento me fui acercando a esa iglesia, cada vez que me iba acercando a ese lugar pude ver una gran cantidad de siluetas la mayoría eran adultos mientras tanto la otra mitad eran de unos jóvenes… pero… yo solamente me centre en una de esas siluetas; era la de un muchacho. No pude distinguir bien su rostro ya que una luz cegadora comenzó a molestar mi vista, pero, pude escuchar claramente como aquella silueta del muchacho comenzó a llamarme. Era bastante nostálgico pero a la vez era lleno de alegría escuchar su voz.

– Wow, ese sí que es un buen sueño Karin. – aclaro la pelimarrón.

– Si tú lo dices. – murmuro cansada la joven de ojos ónix.

– Karin… – antes de que su amiga le dijera algo una voz chillona y a la vez fresona la interrumpió.

– ¡Honshi!

– Argh, porque siempre me tiene que molestar esa latosa fresona. – gruño molesta Karin mientras fruncía con molestia su ceño.

– Oye Honshi te estoy hablando. – grito Cecil.

– ¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres Cecil? – preguntó ya furiosa la Honshi.

– Que carácter. Bueno solamente quería decirte algo o más bien quiero hacerte un reto. – dijo la rubia en un tono burlón.

– Sea lo que quieras pedirme Cecil no me interesa. – respondió en un tono aburrido pero a la vez irritado la pelinegra.

– Aww, la pequeña Honshi tiene miedo de un pequeño reto. – dicho esto, la mirada se dilato de más mientras que sentía una tremenda rabia recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto fríamente la pelinegra.

– Lo que escuchaste Honshi. Tienes miedo de un pequeño reto, pero no te preocupes es normal tener miedo. – rio burlonamente la rubia, haciendo que la furia de Karin aumentara aún más.

– Karin Honshi no le tiene miedo a nada ni mucho menos a un estúpido reto de una fresona latosa como tu Cecil Hiraguisawa. – grito de la furia la chica mientras miraba con profundo odio a la rubia.

– Karin tranquila. – dijo nerviosamente Emma tratando de calmar a su amiga.

– Emma no te metas por favor. – Karin miro a su amiga con suplica mientras que la pelimarrón asintió entendiendo la situación que tenía su amiga. – Tú, ¿dime cuál es ese reto? – pregunto con frialdad la Honshi a la Hiraguisawa.

– Je, es fácil. – rio torcidamente la rubia mientras miraba con burla a la pelinegra. – El reto será… que tienes que ir al final de un pequeño barranco que no está muy lejos de aquí y gritar con todas tus fuerzas. – sonrió de forma burlona la rubia mientras observaba como la pelinegra fruncía demasiado su ceño.

– Trato hecho. – dijo Karin decidida.

– Bien, entonces vamos. – dijo animadamente Cecil mientras reía como si fuera una loca.

Y así fue como paso. Cecil junto con sus amigas, Karin y Emma caminaron para ir al lugar claro eso también incluyendo en su camino los gritos latosos de la chicas por mirar a una inocente y confusa serpiente que pasaba por allí libremente, después de que la rubia exagerara de que una "alimaña" entro por detrás de su espalda haciendo que ella gritara como si la estuviesen asesinando, pero claro todo ese show que ella hizo fue por la culpa de una miserable hoja de árbol. En fin, por fin las chicas llegaron al barranco.

La Honshi junto con sus compañeras se dirigieron a una distancia un poco lejana del barranco, la mirada color ónix observo con tranquilidad la distancia del barranco con la parte baja del bosque. Emma estaba un poco nerviosa, pues la pobre jamás le había gustado las alturas pero al ver la mirada de valor de su amiga poco a poco su temor fu disminuyendo. Las amigas de la rubia junto con ella se miraron de forma burlona mientras sonreían de oreja a oreja.

– Bien ya estamos aquí, vayamos al grano y terminemos con esto. – dijo ya algo fastidiada Karin, respiro una gran cantidad de aire mientras se disponía a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

– Un momento Karin. – la llamo Cecil nombrando su nombre, cosa que a la pelimarrón y a la pelinegra la miraron con algo de confusión. – Antes de que comiences a gritar harás esto, vas a gritar esto lo que yo te voy a decir, "Mi nombre es Karin Honshi y soy la chica más tonta y aburrida que se viste como hombre de la Preparatoria para chicas de Karakura."

– Estás loca si yo voy a decir esa semejante estupidez. – gruño furiosa Karin mientras miraba con rabia a la rubia latosa.

– Ya está decidido Karin, tu quisiste hacer esto ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Haz lo que se te pide ahora. – comento la Hiraguisawa con una sonrisa macabra y burlona mientras que sus amigas reían divertidas.

– Bien lo hare. – Karin camino unos centímetros más al frente de aquel barranco mientras respiraba una gran bocanada de aire.

– Karin no lo hagas. – grito Emma llamando la atención de la rubia y de sus amigas.

– Tú no te metas Schubert. – comento la rubia enojada mientras que la pobre chica pelimarrón la miraba asustada. – ¿Qué estas esperando Karin? Grita.

– Maldita rubia me estas colmando la paciencia. – gruño mentalmente la pelinegra.

La mirada de Karin la tenía fruncida y llena de frialdad, debido por la estupidez de aquella chica, la joven Honshi nuevamente respiro una gran, gran bocanada de aire haciendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de una gran cantidad de oxígeno. Justamente cuando la pelinegra estaba a punto de gritar aquel "reto" que le había hecho la brabucona teñida de la chica un extraño crujido se empezó a escuchar en lugar donde estaba Karin. En ese momento sin que la Honshi se diera cuenta en el lugar donde ella se encontraba parada comenzó a deshacerse (o mejor dicho a colapsar).

Antes de que Karin reaccionara fue demasiado tarde la mitad de aquel barranco se destruyó haciendo que la pelinegra cayera junto con aquellos escombros de tierra y piedras. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en ese momento en las chicas mientras que ellas observaron con horror como la ojiónix caía de aquel barranco; todo fue tan rápido en un momento Karin estaba allí parada justo para gritar aquel dichoso "reto" de la rubia y ahora como si en cámara lenta se tratase ella había caída de aquel barranco dejando un grito desgarrador saliera de su boca.

Cecil y sus amigas se miraron con terror mientras que sus mentes aun recordaban la caída y el grito de aquella inocente chica. La rubia junto con sus amigas se fueron del lugar espantadas mientras que ellas soltaban un grito de espanto. Entre tanto Emma estaba en profundo shock, su mirada estaba dilataba mientras que mostraba un gran terror en aquellos ojos azules. La joven Schubert camino a paso torpe hasta el lugar donde su amiga había caído hace unos segundos, en ese momento el cuerpo de la pobre pelimarrón colapso haciendo que ella terminara de rodillas.

Su cuerpo le temblaba del coraje, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de dolor y tristeza; poco a poco ella emitió un sollozo casi audible que pronto comenzó a escucharse. La voz de Emma comenzó llamar poco a poco el nombre de su amiga en un tono quebrado. Sus lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras que ella comenzaba a gritar el nombre de su amiga.

Mientras tanto cuando Karin callo de aquel barranco comenzó a gritar del susto, en el momento exacto cuando la Honshi casi se iba a estampar contra el suelo como un huevo estrellado se agarró rápidamente de una de las ramas de un árbol mientras sentía un fuerte dolor (o calambre) en sus delgados brazos. La pelinegra dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al verse sana y salva, poco a poco ella bajo cuidadosamente de aquel árbol que le había salvado el pellejo. Cuando la joven toco tierra, alzo la vista al cielo mientras que ella simplemente podía observar sólo las copas de los árboles y nada más.

– ¡Emma! ¡EMMA! – grito fuertemente Karin esperando respuesta alguna de su amiga pelimarrón… pero… no escuchaba ningún ruido alguno. – ¡Maldita seas Cecil! ¡Ya verás, cuando llegue con el grupo le cuente a los profesores de lo que hiciste! – rugió sumamente enfadada la pelinegra mientras que pateaba con suma fuerza una de las pequeñas rocas de parte de los escombros de aquel barranco.

– ¿Y ahora como demonios voy a salir de aquí? – pensó molesta la Honshi mientras comenzaba a caminar por el bosque. – ¡*Kuso*, maldita sea la hora en que acepte ese maldito reto de la rubia teñida y maldito sea mi orgullo que por culpa de eso termine en medio de la nada de este bosque! – la joven se detuvo por un instante mientras respiraba y exhalaba para así poder calmar toda su rabia.

* * *

**Karin's Pov:**

Me detuve por un segundo mientras trataba de controlar toda la rabia que tenía acumulada dentro de mí, lo único que tenía en mente era darle su merecido a esa rubia tonta de Cecil y también de sus amigas. En vez de que mi rabia disminuyera seguía aumentando más y más, me dirigí a uno de los árboles y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpe tan fuerte el grueso tronco de este haciendo que dejara un pequeño hueco sobre de este; y por supuesto también que mis nudillos de mi mano salieran un poco de sangre con algunas astillas de la madera.

Deje escapar un suspiro ya algo relajado, pero eso no quería decir que aun sentía esa parte de mi de hacerle pagar a esa Cecil. Desde que tengo memoria ella y sus amigas siempre me hacen la vida imposible desde que había entrado al instituto. No además soy yo la que Cecil me hace la vida miserable sino que también a Emma, simplemente porque la defendí de esa rubia y de sus amigas de algo de que mi amiga no quiso hacer ahora ellas me humillan a todo momento para quedar mal.

En ese momento toda la rabia, rencor y otro que otro sentimiento negativo comenzó a desaparecer repentinamente. Era aquella agradable aroma; me sentí llena de paz y a la vez relajada gracias a esa fragancia. Mi cuerpo comenzó a caminar mientras que sentí mi mente despejarse de la realidad, aunque mi consciencia seguía intacta y sin algún cambio alguno; comencé a caminar y caminar. Sentía una gran curiosidad de saber de dónde provenía aquel agradable aroma.

Después de caminar como unos 10 minutos llegue a un lugar bastante hermoso que mis ojos pudieron ver. Era como una especie de… cabaña… estaba un poco destruida pero tenía un hermosa decoración de unas hermosas flores; "No me olvides". Me acerque a aquel lugar para verlo más de cerca, en ese momento sentí en mi pecho una gran calidez pero a la vez era algo como de… nostalgia. Los pocos rayos del sol hacían lucir aquella hermosa cabaña como algo mágico y a la vez como un magnifico lugar.

De repente sentí una fresca brisa golpear levemente mi espalda, pero esta brisa era muy diferente a las que yo había sentido las veces anteriores. Me voltee en ese mismo instante mientras sentí en ese momento mi corazón latir con mayor rapidez y a la vez sentí mis mejillas arder al extremo. Era un muchacho extremadamente guapo, su cabello era de un color blanco como la nieve en invierno, su tez era entre algo pálida y a la vez bronceada, sus ojos eran de un color turquesa eran realmente bellos que parecían como gemas; y finalmente aquel misterioso joven usaba una larga y oscura capucha, y a la vez lo más curioso fue que él estaba usando un elegante traje del tiempo del Renacimiento.

Aquel muchacho me miro con lleno de sorpresa que poco a poco fue cambiando por una de nostalgia. Pude notar en su mirada como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras que él me sonreía con una mueca… no sabía la verdad si era de dolor o de tristeza.

– Gracias al cielo, disculpe ¿Usted sabe cómo puedo regresar a la excursión que se está llevando en el colegio? – le pregunte al muchacho en un tono calmado tratando de no sonar nerviosa. En ese momento pude observar la mirada de aquel chico dilatarse.

– ¿Acaso… no sabe quién soy? – escuche claramente como él murmuraba, su voz parecía estar triste y entrecortada. Una parte de mi me decía que fuera con y que le consolara pero por otra parte es que estaba realmente confundida. – No… la verdad es que tampoco no le sé señorita.

– Fantástico ¿Y ahora cómo demonios voy a salir de aquí? – me dije a mi misma molesta mientras miraba con desprecio el suelo.

– Disculpe no quisiera meterme en sus asuntos pero… ¿Qué hace usted aquí en este lugar del bosque? – mire al extraño muchacho mientras que él me miro algo curioso y serio.

– Me perdí (?) – pude notar como el enarco una de sus cejas mientras que yo solamente quise desaparecer.

– Ya veo.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte curiosamente.

– ¿Por qué te lo diría? – fruncí mi ceño mientras que el muchacho con algo de diversión.

– Si no me lo quieres decir está bien. – le dije en un tono calmado mientras volví a ver la extraña cabaña.

– Toshirou. – gire rápidamente mi cabeza para verle.

– ¿Qué? – cuestione.

– Mi nombre es Toshirou. Hitsugaya Toshirou. – en ese momento el muchacho… digo Toshirou se acercó un poco hacia a mí. – ¿Y el tuyo?

– Karin. Mi nombre es Karin Honshi. – le dije un poco nerviosa, pude notar una sonrisa cálida pero algo torcida de parte de Toshirou mientras que yo me moría de la vergüenza cuando hizo lo siguiente.

– Es un gusto conocerla, señorita Karin. – en ese mismo instante vi a Toshirou hincarse en una sola rodilla mientras tomaba mi mano para después besarla.

– O-oye no es para tanto. – sentí mi rostro arder mientras retiraba mi mano del muchacho.

– Lamento si la incomode. – mire a este muchacho Toshirou con algo de incomodad.

– Si, si como sea pero que no se vuelva a repetir. – le dije bien claro. – Por cierto ¿Sabes en que parte del bosque estoy?

– ¿Por qué querrías saberlo? – me pregunto Toshirou.

– Para saber cómo voy a salir de aquí genio. – lo mire de mala gana.

– No puedo decirte en donde estas, pero te puedo ayudar a salir de aquí. – el me miro con algo de paciencia pero a la vez de molestia. – Sígueme.

– Momento, momento ¿Cómo voy a saber que estás diciendo la verdad? – le pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos y a la vez que lo miraba de mal gusto. – Quiero decir estoy en medio de la nada del bosque y luego de repente te apareces de la nada ¿Cómo es que no eres un pervertido que luego quieras propasarte conmigo?

– ¿P-pervertido? Para tu información niña yo no soy ese tipo de persona. – me gruño fríamente mientras me miraba con suma molestia.

– ¿A quién le llamas niña, niño de primaria? – le grite furiosa.

– ¿N-niño de primaria? – pude ver como su mirada comenzaba a hacerle un tic. – Soy mucho más mayor que tu niña, así que aprende a respetar a tus mayores. – me grito con furia.

– Mayor que… jajajaja. – solté una tremenda carcajada mientras me agarraba el estómago ya que comenzaba a dolerme con la risa. – Jajajaja… yo lo dudo… por favor como puedes ser mayor que yo si ambos podemos aparentar la misma edad.

– Si vas a seguir burlándote de mí lo único que vas hacer es que me vaya y te quedes sola aquí en el bosque. – lo mire mientras me secaba un poco las lágrimas que estaban cayendo de mis ojos, poco a poco fui calmando mi risa.

– Ya hombre no es para tanto… pero en debo admitir que me hiciste reír un buen rato. – aclare mientras le sonríe a Toshirou divertida.

– Sera mejor que ya nos vayamos. – asentí mientras que comencé a seguir a Toshirou antes de que me fuera vi por última vez aquella cabaña y sonará raro pero siento que ese lugar me resulta un poco familiar.

* * *

**Normal's Pov:**

Karin y Toshirou caminaban a paso lento mientras que el menor de los Hitsugaya veía de reojo a la pelinegra con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al observar todo su alrededor. Una mueca de tanto alegría como de dolor se posó en sus labios mientras recordaba la expresión de su amada cuando conocía algo interesante o nuevo.

– Por cierto ¿De dónde eres Toshirou? – pregunto Karin rompiendo el silencio. – Digo se nota que no eres de Karakura.

– Soy de Hungría. – respondió Toshirou sin emoción.

– Oye y allá en Hungría ¿visten esas ropas? – pregunto nuevamente la Honshi mientras señalaba la vestimenta del peliblanco.

– No.

– ¿Y entonces porque tu usas esas extrañas ropas del renacimiento? – pregunto nuevamente la joven.

– Porque sí. – dijo irritado el Hitsugaya. – Y una cosa más ya no sigas hablando.

– Que carácter. – bufo la pelinegra.

– Bien aquí me detengo, sigue aquel sendero todo derecho y allí encontraras eso que llamas excursión. – comento Toshirou mientras se detenía en seco para después señalar un pequeño sendero.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes que ese es lugar correcto? – pregunto Karin sin creerle una sola palabra al peliblanco.

– Porque sí. Conozco este bosque como a mí mismo, jamás debes de dudar en una persona que tenga tanta experiencia en reconocer algo. – el menor de los Hitsugaya miro con frialdad y seriedad a la Honshi mientras que ella simplemente lo miraba algo incrédula. – Ahora vete antes de que pierda más tiempo.

– Óyeme tu no me das órdenes. – grito molesta la chica.

– Como sea será mejor que te vayas niña. – Toshirou miro de forma molesta e irritada a Karin.

– Karin. Ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Karin. – refunfuño la chica mientras miraba al menor de los Hitsugaya de forma gacha.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para que te vayas? – una venita broto en la sien de la Honshi mientras que un tic apareció en su ojo derecho.

– Ahora para que se te entienda lo grosero no me iré de aquí, no hasta que me ofrezcas una disculpa.

– ¿Y por qué debo de hacerlo? – el peliblanco miro fríamente a Karin pero ella ni se musito.

– Porque yo lo digo. – la Honshi se cruzó mientras miraba con seriedad al Hitsugaya. – ¿Y bien?

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo que desde que te fuiste de mi vida… pero… sigues siendo aquella niña testaruda y ruda de quien me enamore Karin. – pensó Toshirou mientras que una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Está bien, lo siento.

– Disculpa aceptada. – dijo Karin mientras sonreía triunfadoramente. – Bien ahora si ya me voy, además que no quiero que llamen a mi tía y que luego ella se ponga dramática; no quiero que perder tu tiempo, así que adiós.

– Espera. – antes de Karin se fuera Toshirou le tomo de la muñeca haciendo que la chica le mirara confundido.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Dónde vives? – al escuchar eso la Honshi arqueo una ceja.

– Donde todo el mundo vive en una casa. – comento Karin sarcásticamente.

– Olvídalo, será mejor que te vayas. – dijo el Hitsugaya mientras soltaba la muñeca de la chica. – Fue un gusto conocerla señorita Karin.

– Si. – musito la joven pelinegra mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Toshirou observo con atención como la chica se retiraba del lugar con una mirada llena de confusión, el joven de cabellos blancos siguió con su mirada a la pelinegra. El menor de los Hitsugaya comenzó a seguir sigilosamente a Karin procurando que no le pasara algo malo, después de 20 minutos de seguirla el muchacho se detuvo mientras observaba con atención como algunos de los profesores e incluyendo a algunas de las compañeras de la joven se le acercaron mientras que ellos le preguntaron a la chica una que otra pregunta.

El Hitsugaya se alejó del lugar no sin antes de darle una última mirada a la Honshi, una parte de él le decía que se quedará para seguir viéndola pero por otra parte le decía que era mejor que se retirara de aquel lugar pues él ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Di una ultimada a la joven mientras que en un leve susurro dijo "nos veremos pronto Karin" con eso el muchacho se retiró del lugar mientras volvía a lo más profundo del bosque.

Lo que ninguno de ellos dos no sabían es que había alguien quien había visto todo. Una sonrisa cálida se posó en los labios de aquella chica mientras miraba con ternura la hermosa y divertida escena de aquellos chicos.

– Espero que seas feliz Toshirou, has sufrido demasiado todos estos años que es hora de que seas feliz. – murmuro en un tono dulce la persona.

– Aun pienso que fue demasiado pronto en reunirlos. – la voz de una chica apareció.

– Eso ya lo sé, pero tarde o temprano ellos dos tenía que encontrarse. – respondió la persona que también era una chica.

– ¿Estás segura? – pregunto la segunda chica mientras que la primera asentía. – Aun pienso que fue una mala idea en reunirlos.

– Pues yo pienso que no. – respondió la otra chica. – Además ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente sufrimiento para Toshirou?

– Sé que ha pasado un siglo después de aquel terrible accidente que tuvieron el Clan Kurosaki y el Clan Hitsugaya, y también se el sufrimiento que ha sufrido el joven Hitsugaya… pero… – en ese momento la joven fue interrumpida por su amiga.

– Se lo que tratas de decir Miragetsu. – la joven miro con cariño a la chica de cabellos negros mientras que ella reflejaba un deje de tristeza. – Pero no crees que ya es tiempo de Karin sepa la verdad… quien es su familia, de donde proviene y… quien realmente es.

– Si… pero aun pienso que es demasiado pronto para contarle la verdad a Karin. – respondió Miragetsu con una seriedad en su voz.

– Tal vez tengas razón… si Hera o tú le cuentan a Karin la verdad no además le afectaría de por vida sino que… las verán como un par de locas. – comento por lo último la chica en un tono burlón mientras que la chica de ojos verdes se le salto una venita en su sien.

– Lo único que quieres es que te de un coscorrón ¿Verdad Alexis? – Miragetsu frunció su ceño mientras veía a su compañera riéndose.

– Jajaja, sólo estaba bromeando prima. – comento Alexis. – Bien será mejor que me vaya, no quiero preocupar a mis tíos ni mucho menos a Ichigo y Ogichi que me retire mucho de la mansión. – con eso la chica salto de la rama del árbol en el que ella estaba hasta aterrizar ilesa en el suelo.

– Antes de que te vayas Alexis necesito decirte algo. – la pequeña morenita miro curiosa a la pelinegra mientras que ella tenía una seriedad en su mirada.

– ¿Y qué es?

– ¿Cuándo le dirás al Clan Kurosaki y al Clan Hitsugaya sobre de Karin? – pregunto con seriedad la ojiverde.

– Muy pronto se los diré, tanto ellos como Toshirou necesitan saber la verdad sobre de Karin. – respondió la Ikeda/Kurosaki en un tono tranquilo. – Hasta pronto Miragetsu, salúdame a la tía Hera de mi parte.

– Adiós Alexis. – dijo Miragetsu casi en un susurro mientras observaba a Alexis como ella desaparecía en el bosque. – Bien será mejor que yo también me vaya.

Con eso Miragetsu bajo del árbol mientras caminaba sin preocupación por el bosque, pero antes de que la joven se retirara del bosque comenzó a recordar las palabras de su amiga mientras que un deje de tristeza apareció en su rostro.

– Creo que sería mejor no decirle a Karin sobre esto… lo siento Alexis pero prefiero seguir guardando este secreto en vez de ser odiada por Karin. – musito la joven de cabellos negros mientras desaparecía en el bosque.

* * *

Wiiiiiiiiiii! Otro capítulo terminado soy tan feliz que quiero llorar de la felicidad T – T.

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado chicos y lamento mucho por la tardanza, últimamente tuve mucho trabajo en el cole y además tuve mis exámenes parciales que por cierto las pase todas.

Acepto cualquier comentario y/o critica; al igual que también acepto zapatazos, pastelazos, abucheos, tomatazos, etc…

Nos leemos luego mis queridos lectores ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


End file.
